Lover of the Prince
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Lady Hazel's kingdom was overrun by bandits. Her father killed and her life ripped away. She flees to Camelot to find shelter with Uther. While there she catches the eye of Prince Arthur. Magic is allowed in the kingdom and Uther let's Merlin be with Morgana. Gwen/Lancelot, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/OC. Rated T for safety. Mainly fluff
1. Chapter 1

Not far from the kingdom of Camelot, a young girl ran through the forest of thick vines. Trying to run from the bandits that took her kingdom, her friends, and her father, the king of Mercia. Yes, she was a princess. Lady Hazel to be exact.

Hazel's long gown tangled in branches an tore on rocks. She ran as fast as she possibly could. She could see Camelot in the distance. She knew she would be safe there. Her father had once been great friends with the king. She continued to run when she slipped on an incline and fell down a small hill. She felt a snap in her ankle. Definitely broken.

She heard horses in the distance. Coming from Camelot, she realized. She was saved. A small battalion of horses stopped before her. She looked up to see a young man wearing rags jump from his horse.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently.

"Please help me." She begged.

"Merlin, help her onto your horse." A young blonde man said. Hazel recognized him as prince Arthur. Merlin nodded and gingerly picked Hazel up off the ground. He placed her on his horse and got on in front of her. Hazel didn't know what happened after that. The pain in her leg became too much to bare and she blacked out.

She awoke hours later in a room filled with vials and potions. An elderly man stood talking with the boy she'd met in the woods. Merlin.

"Good, your awake." The elderly man said upon noticing her. "You had quite the injury."

"Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"You are in the castle of the kingdom of Camelot." The man explained. "My name is Gaius, I am the court physician, and this is my apprentice, Merlin."

"Gaius," she said. "I remember you, I used to come here when I was little with my father. You would take care of me when I fell ill."

"You do remember." Gaius sighed in relief. "I was worried your fall would have damaged your brain."

"I remember clearly." Hazel assured the elderly man.

"If I may ask, Lady Hazel, why were you in the forest alone in the first place?" Merlin spoke up.

"Bandits took my kingdom." Hazel explained. "They killed my father and the guards. I hardly escaped with my life. I came to Camelot to find king Uther. Hopefully, he would allow me to stay in the castle."

"I'm certain he would." Gaius assured her. "Him and your father were extremely close."

"Can I speak to him?"

"Your ankle is in bad shape, but I suppose we could request a council with Uther."

"Thank you Gaius." Hazel gushed.

"Now rest. I will request audience for tomorrow evening." She nodded understandingly and laid back on the cot.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hazel awoke the next morning, the sun shone bright through the small window.

"Glad to see you're awake." Merlin said.

"Where's Gaius?" She asked.

"He went to talk to king Uther." He explained. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Thank you Merlin." The door creaked open and Gaius stepped inside.

"Good morning Lady Hazel." He greeted warmly.

"Good morning Gaius." She replied.

"I have set an audience with the king for a few hours from now. Are you well enough to attend?"

"I am. Thank you."

"Well, I'm off to work." Merlin said, grabbing his bag.

"Good bye Merlin." Hazel said.

A few hours later, Hazel stood before the king of Camelot. She looked like a mess. He blonde hair was in tangles and her gown was torn.

"Lady Hazel," Uther said. "What brings you to Camelot?"

"Sire, my kingdom was taken by bandits. My father was killed and so were all of my friends. I came to Camelot to fine refuge in your castle."

"Your father was a great friend." Uther said. "I would be honored to give you a home in my castle."

"Thank you." She gushed.

"It's no trouble at all my dear." Uther got up from his throne and hugged the girl he'd known since she was small.

"Allow me to show you to your chambers." Arthur offered.

"I really appreciate this." She said, taking the offered arm. Together they left the council chamber.

"It's been a while." Arthur said.

"Far too long." Hazel agreed. "I remember when I last came here with my father."

"You Morgana and I would walk the grounds together." Arthur recalled.

"You would always brag about how you would become king of Camelot."

"Do you remember, when we were very young, I made a promise to you?" Arthur asked.

"I do remember." Hazel said. "You promised me that, when you became king, I would be your queen."

"You were the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. And you still are." They stopped in front of a large set of wooden doors. "Here is where you'll be staying. If you need anything, Olivia will be of service to you." He gestured to a petite brunette girl by the door.

"My lady." She curtsied.

"I'll leave you to it." Arthur kissed her hand and strode away.

"It seems the prince has an eye for you." Olivia said.

"It seems so." Hazel smiled softly.

"Come, we have some clothes waiting for you."

"Thank you Olivia."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Hazel." Arthur called from the hall outside her chambers. They had begun to rekindle their old romance and had been courting for a few weeks.

"Come in." Hazel replied. The door creaked open and Arthur stepped into the room.

"How can I help you Arthur?" Hazel asked, turning away from her mirror.

"I was wondering if you would join me for a picnic in the forest."

"I would love to." Hazel stood from the stool.

"Great. I'll meet you at the stables in say, two hours." He said.

"I will be there." Hazel smiled an so did Arthur. He kissed her hand and left the room. Hazel took her seat in front of the mirror and began to fix her hair.

"I can do that my Lady." Olivia said.

"I can do my own hair Olivia." Hazel replied kindly. "But could you pick out a dress for me?"

"Certainly, my Lady." Olivia curtsied and went over to the wardrobe. Looking through the array of dresses she had obtained in the past month.

Two hours later, Hazel stood in front of the stables waiting for Arthur, who arrived a few minutes later. Followed by Merlin with the picnic supplies.

"My Lady." Arthur greeted, kissing her cheek.

"My Lord." She greeted. Hazel giggled at the sight of the floating supplies. As he used magic to bring them.

"Shall we go?" Arthur asked. Hazel nodded and mounted a white horse near by. Before Arthur could even mount his, she set off in a gallop. Arthur quickly mounted and followed suit. Merlin groaned and mounted his own horse. Going at a steady speed to the picnic site.

He arrived and dropped the picnic supplies off.

"I'm sure you can set up yourself." Merlin said. "I'm supposed to be meeting Lady Morgana soon."

"Who am I to be keeping you." Arthur said. "I'm sure we can handle the rest."

"Have fun Merlin." Hazel acquiesced. Merlin nodded and rode back to the castle. Arthur began laying out the blanket and pillows.

"I love you being here." Arthur said as they settled down on the blanket. "I love seeing you every day."

"I love being here." Hazel agreed. "I just hate the circumstances."

"It is a very sad event. Your father was a good man."

"Not everything in life can be good."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it."

"All the same, I miss him." Her eyes fell.

"I'm sorry."

"Enough about that. Some things are best left unspoken." She smiled again and her eyes lit up. The blue of her dress setting off the blue of her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Arthur said suddenly.

"Thank you Arthur." Hazel smiled. Arthur brushed a strand of hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin and Morgana walked hand in hand through the forest along a babbling brook.

"I have a surprise for you." Merlin said.

"What is it?" Merlin used his magic to conjure a firework show only they could see.

"Merlin, they're beautiful." Morgana gushed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He kissed her cheek. They sat on the grass and watched to fireworks light up the darkening sky.

"You're amazing." Morgana said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know." Merlin joked, smirking at his love. Morgana nudged him laughing.

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Morgana." There lips met in a passionate kiss and Morgana began grabbing at Merlin's clothes.

"Why don't we take this back to our chambers?" She whispered seductively in his ear. He nodded breathlessly and together they practically ran back to the castle.

"Slow down." Morgana laughed. "I'm in heels!"

"You're the one that wanted to go back to our chambers." He stopped and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why rush?" Her chocolate eyes looked into his blue ones sweetly.

"Oh gods I love you." He pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter. Just wanted to show a bit of Mergana for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur waited anxiously for Hazel. It was her birthday and Uther was throwing her a grand party. As he has done for Morgana for many years. A ball was included in these events, right after a grand feast.

Hazel was announced and she glided into the ballroom in an eloquent, strapless, green gown. Her golden hair fell like a waterfall down her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, My Lady." Arthur said, kissing Hazel's hand.

"Why thank you, My Lord." Hazel smiled at her love. She took her seat next to him and the feast began.

Hazel got many presents from Uther and the knights. Gaius made her a perfume that smelled of rose and lily.

"Saved the best for last." Arthur said, once all the presents were opened.

"I can't wait." Hazel smiled. Arthur stood from his chair and called the attention of the guests.

"First, may I wish a very happy birthday to my love." He began. "Now, I have a very important question for her." Arthur took Hazel's hand and lead her to the center of the room. "Hazel, I remember when we were young and I promised you one day I would make you my queen. You would always think I was joking. I must tell you I have never been more serious about anything in my life. Tonight, I will prove it to you." Arthur got down on one knee and took a ring from his pocket. "Princess Hazel Gryphenda, will you do me the honor of becoming Princess Hazel Pendragon? Will you marry me?" Tears brimmed in Hazel's eyes and she smiled brightly.

"Yes." She answered. "I will marry you." Arthur got up and pulled Hazel into a fiery kiss. They pulled apart and Arthur slid the ring onto her finger.

"To the happy couple!" Uther toasted. The hall filled with cheers for the two too lost in each others eyes to notice.

"I love you Arthur." Hazel said.

"I love you too Hazel." Arthur said before pulling her into another kiss.

The happy couple then danced the night away, never leaving each others side.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. The day of the wedding of Arthur and Hazel. The kingdom was filled with excitement. Servants rushed about the castle making last minute preparations.

Hazel stood nervously in her bedchamber with Olivia and a heavily pregnant Morgana waiting for Uther, who would walk her down the isle.

"You look beautiful." Morgana said. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Hazel smiled.

"Hazel!" Uther called from outside her chambers.

"Come in." Hazel replied. Uther opened the door and smiled at the young woman before him.

"Beautiful." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Sire." Hazel took the kings outstretched hand in her own and he led her to the hall where she and Arthur would marry."

Arthur stood in the ballroom with Merlin close by. His breath caught when he saw Hazel. Her hair was pulled out of her face and fell down her shoulders in tight ringlets. Her white gown had one sleeve, exposing her shoulder. The skirt was embroidered with topaz gemstones that brought out the gems in her eyes.

"Absolutely stunning." He said. She smiled and took Arthur's hands as Geoffrey began the ceremony.

After the ceremony, the happy couple began waltzing around the room.

Merlin stood to the side with Morgana and watched his best friend happily. He was glad he had something good in his life. Morgana's hand found Merlin's and she rested her head on his shoulder. Merlin rubbed circles on his wife's stomach with his free hand.

"I'm happy for them." Morgana said.

"Me too." Merlin agreed. "It's nice to see him happy for once. I mean look at him. He can't take his eyes off her."

"She brings out the best in him."

Hazel rested her head on Arthur's shoulder while they danced and Arthur kissed her head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Nothing could make this moment better." Arthur said. Sounding ridiculously sappy.

"Nothing?" Hazel lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What are you planning?"

She kissed his ear and whispered. "I'm pregnant." She looked at Arthur's shocked face and giggled.

"Pregnant?" He asked, just to be sure he heard right. A smile began forming on his face. They stopped dancing and Hazel giggled again. Nodding.

"Gaius confirmed it this morning. Morgana convinced me to see him. I've wanted to tell you all day. I thought this would be the perfect moment." Arthur was speechless. He pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her with such passion it left them both breathless.

"I take it your happy." Hazel said.

"I couldn't be happier." Arthur confirmed, pulling her into another fiery kiss. Hazel broke the kiss and smiled. Arthur went for another kiss but Hazel stopped him.

"We can save that for later." She whispered seductively.

"Oh Gods you're going to kill me." Arthur moaned.

"Don't act like you don't love every moment." Hazel purred.

"I know I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I thought I would show a different side of Hazel for the fun of it


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur was in a council meeting with his father when Merlin came running in.

"What is it?" Uther asked.

"Bandits are headed this way." He informed. "They were seen by a man in the village." Arthur nodded.

"Knights, ready yourselves." He instructed. "We could have a fight on our hands." Arthur ran from the room before another word could be said.

He rushed to his chambers to find Hazel. She sat, condemned to bed because of the strain of her pregnancy.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"There's trouble at the border. I'll be gone for a while but I swear to be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful." She said.

"Morgana will be staying behind with Gaius. If anything happens go to them."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I promise to be back before the baby arrives." He kissed her lips softly and left.

Little did he know, that minutes after he left, Hazel went into labor.

Arthur mounted his horse and led his men to the border. Hundreds of bandits began entering the city.

The battle waged on for hours, before the bandits realized they were outnumbered and outmatched. They felt the city and Arthur rushed back to the castle, leaving a few men to stand guard.

Night began to fall as Arthur entered the castle grounds. He left his horse with a servant boy and ran straight for his and Hazels chambers.

As he approached the room he heard the cry of an infant. Hoping it was Morgana and Merlin's child, and he had not missed the birth of his own, he quickened his pace.

Rushing into the room, he saw Hazel lying in there bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. A tear fell from his eye as he slowly approached the bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I promised I'd be here."

"That doesn't matter." Hazel assured him. "All I care about is that you made it home safe." He kissed her head and turned his attention to there son resting in Hazel's arms.

"He's perfect." A smile crept across the prince's face as he looked at his son. A tuft of blond hair sat on top of his head and his blue eyes looked around the room in wonder.

"What will we name him?" Hazel asked.

"We will name him after your father. Bayard."

"Arthur, it's wonderful."


	8. Chapter 8

After a long day of patrolling the border, Arthur trudged back to his chambers. He smiled when he saw Hazel with there year-old son in her arms. She didn't notice him enter, but Bayard did.

"Papa!" He giggled. Arthur's face lit up at his son's first words. Hazel turned around startled at the sudden noise.

"Did he just speak?" Hazel asked. Arthur nodded and lifted Bayard from Hazel's arms. He giggled in his fathers arms.

"Papa." He said again. "Papa home!" Arthur laughed and kissed his son's head.

"I'm so proud of you." Arthur said. He put Bayard in his cot and he pulled himself up as he'd done many times before. Arthur turned to his wife and kissed her softly.

"He's growing up fast." Hazel commented.

"One day he will be a great prince."

"He'll learn from his father. He'll be strong and wise and put his kingdom first." Bayard yawned and Hazel kissed his head. She took his hands from the side of the cot and laid him down.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Hazel once more and they watched as their son slept.

There was a knock on the chamber door which snapped them back into reality.

"Come in." Arthur called. Merlin stepped into the room.

"Leon said you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"I did actually." Arthur confirmed.

"If this is a bad time I can come back later."

"Not at all, let's take this to the council chamber. I have an important matter to discuss with you and the knights." Arthur placed a kiss on Hazel's cheek before leaving with Merlin.

"We need to strengthen the magical protection at the border." Arthur said to the knights before him. "We also need to double our guards. Bandits have been targeting Camelot. Their reasons we can't hope to know, but we can hope to stop it."

"Morgana and I can leave in less that an hour to strengthen the protection spell." Merlin said.

"Thank you. Leon, I need to to issue watches for the knights. I want twenty-four hour protection."

"Of course Sire."

"Also, keep an eye on the outer laying villages."

"I'll get right on that." Leon assured.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." Arthur smiled and left the council chamber.

"You seem awfully happy." Merlin commented. "Any clues as to what that would be about?"

"Do you remember how you felt when Vivian spoke her first word?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, slightly confused. "I found out what that feels like today."

"Bayard spoke today? That's wonderful."

"It was the most amazing feeling in the world."

"I'm happy for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur and Hazel rode through the forest side by side. Bayard was left with a nanny so they could have a day to themselves.

They rode along a flowing stream. A comfortable silence floated between them.

"It's nice to get away once in a while." Arthur commented.

"It is." Hazel agreed. "Not that I don't love spending time with Bayard. It's just nice to have some alone time with you once again."

"I missed going on rides with you."

"Race you up the mountain?" Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"You're on." He set his horse on a gallop with a laugh. Hazel following behind.

They made it to the top of the hill at almost the same moment.

"I think I won that." Arthur boasted, climbing off of his horse.

"Hardly." Hazel countered, climbing off her own. "I got here first."

"I have to disagree." He pulled her to his chest. "Though you did win something else. You won that a long time ago."

"And what exactly did I win?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My heart."

"Oh please."

"It's true." He kissed her head. "You have my heart and always will." He kissed her lips softly and moved the hair from her cheeks.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She smiled and removed her arms from around his neck. Moving her hands to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She announced. Arthur laughed, wrapped Hazel in his arms and lifted her from the ground.

"Careful!" Hazel laughed.

"This is brilliant." Arthur said, putting her back on the ground and kissed her hard. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You've made me the happiest person alive."

"That doesn't seem very hard to do." Hazel giggled. Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hazel cradled her and Arthur's daughter Ygraine and held the hand of a six year old Bayard as they watched Arthur be crowned king of Camelot. Uther had, unfortunately, died of a heart attack. Forcing Arthur to take the throne.

"Long live the king." Geoffrey chanted.

"Long live the king!" The guests cheered.

Soon it was time for Hazel to be crowned queen. She give Ygraine to Morgana to hold and knelt before Arthur.

"Do you, Hazel Pendragon, promise to enforce to laws of Camelot?" He asked.

"I do."

"Do you promise to serve and rule Camelot as a fair and just queen?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to help and protect the kingdom of Camelot?"

"I do."

"Then I crown you, Queen Hazel Pendragon." He placed the crown on her head and helped her up.

"Long live the queen!" Arthur chanted.

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" Hazel kissed her husband and they took their places on the thrones.

* * *

I know it's short but I have writers block. Sorry


	11. Authors note

Does anyone even care about this story anymore? I'll continue if you give me an idea


End file.
